


New... Everything!!

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Random Football Drabbles [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roadtrip, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David asks Thiago to drive him and his dog to Paris...</p>
            </blockquote>





	New... Everything!!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written when I was highly jetlagged so if it sucks, blame it on the monster that is jetlag :)

David had decided he wanted to bring his dog to Paris when he moved, but didn't want to let Pietro suffer through 8 weeks of quarantine, so somehow he had managed to talk Thiago into driving them from London to Paris. 

"Why do I keep putting up with you?" Thiago asked for the 10th time as they passed the boarder to Germany. He knew why he had said yes, but spending 3 days confined in a moving tin box with his very attractive, very straight and very stupid best friend and a smelly dog, wasn't really the way he wanted to spend the last of his holidays before the new season started. 

Especially since he had been in love with said idiotic best friend for years.

"Because you love me!!" David laughed as Thiago thought about how right he was.  
"Are we there yet?" David whined after an hour of silence and Thiago cursed himself again. 

This was a stupid idea. This was a very stupid idea and David is stupid and Pietro the dog is stupid and this whole situation is stupid and all he can think about is how cute whiny David is and it is distracting him. 

"No Davi, we are not even in France yet!" Taking a deep breath, he tries to keep focus on the road as they passed one German town after the other.

"But it doesn't take as long to fly..." David mumbled in his seat.

"They can go faster you idiot! They don't have traffic lights or speed limits!!"

A couple of hours later, David had fallen asleep against the window. The quiet car made him miss joking around with his friend who has always been there. It wasn't David's fault that he found every little thing he did so utterly adorable that he couldn't function right. 

Sighing he decided to pull into a petrol station to get some coffee and clear his head for a while. 

Maybe David would never feel the same about him or maybe he already did, but for now all he needed to do was surviving this trip. 

Thiago was so lost in thoughts, sitting on the grass with his large triple shot coffee, that he didn't notice David approach him. 

"If you keep frowning like that, you will get wrinkles!" David smiled and laughed when Thiago fell backwards in shock.

"Sorry..." Thiago mumbled... 

"No I am David! I am not sorry" he smiled at his joke. His smile disappeared quickly when he saw the look in Thiago's eyes though. 

"Are you okay, Thi?" David looked at him, worried. 

"Not really... I don't think I can drive the rest of the way home..." 

"Oh... Why?" 

"Because you and your stupid smile is too difficult to ignore so I can concentrate on the road..." His words shocked David. Since they met all those years ago in the Seleçao, he had been crushing hard on his friend. 

"Why?" He needed answers. Thiago couldn't possibly like him too?

"Because I love you, you stupid attractive geezer!!" Did he really just admit that out loud? Oh shit...

"What? Really?"

"Yeah... I'm sorry if you hate me now, but I can't help it.." He stood up to walk away when David grabbed his hand and pulled him into his lap.

"No Thiago, wait. I love you too... So much..." He finished by softly kissing his lips.

It felt like a dream to both of them. They kept kissing on the grass until Pietro came and barked at them... 

"Oh you stupid dog!! Can you see we are busy??" David told it off as Thiago just laughed.

And 2 days later Thiago arrived back in Paris with a new roommate, a new boyfriend and a new dog with a weird name and he loved every bit of it.


End file.
